Le printemps se meure
by Kiba31
Summary: Sakura se fait enlever par L'akatsuki, mais si tout ne se passait pas normalement? et si un celebre tueur avait des sentiments? et si la mort etait sur les traces de l'amour?
1. Fardeau?

Sakura se leva ce matin là, elle avait extrêmement mal partout. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et laissa les premiers rayons du soleil lui caresser la peau d'une douce chaleur.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se rendis au point de rendez vous convenu la veille avec son équipe.

Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde !

Naruto : Salut, Sakura !

Sasuke : …

Maître Kakashi arriva rapidement, contrairement à son habitude.

Ils partirent donc en mission. Naruto ne cessait de parler à Sakura, de ses nouvelles techniques et Sasuke ne disais rien.

Soudain, des ninjas apparurent et encerclèrent l'équipe.

Sasuke se lança à l'assaut de deux d'entre eux, tandis que Kakashi en avait tué trois déjà, et Naruto se battait avec un seul d'entre eux.

Mais Sakura, elle…ne se battait avec personne.

Elle se sentait parfaitement inutile.

Elle prit un kunaï et fondit sur l'un d'eux.

Le ninja sourit et s'élança sur elle, dans la ferme intention de le tuer.

Sasuke : merde, Sakura !

Le garçon se plaça devant elle et encaissa le coup à sa place.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun !

Sasuke : Barre-toi ! Vite !

La jeune fille alla se cacher. Pourquoi elle faisait ca ? Pourquoi devait-elle se cacher ?

Finalement, ils vinrent tous à bouts de leurs opposants.

Sasuke regarda Sakura.

Sasuke : essaye d'être utile quand t'en aura les moyens. C'est toi qui nous freine, t'es vraiment un fardeau.

Naruto : Tait toi Sasuke !

Sasuke : On serait l'équipe la plus forte de Konoha si on ne t'avait pas avec nous.

Kakashi : Ca suffit, Sasuke ! On rentre maintenant.

Sasuke : Tss…

Le garçon partit devant.

Kakashi : Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

Sakura : Je n'en suis pas persuadée.

Ils rentrèrent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura s'assis sur son lit. Elle se sentit tout à coup très mal et alla vomir.

Sakura : _Qu'est ce que j'ai ?_

Elle sortit de chez elle, persuadée que si elle prenait l'air elle irait certainement mieux.

L'air frais était tombé sur Konoha, où le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir.

Elle s'assit sur le banc. Celui où Sasuke lui avait dit qu'elle était lourde, où il lui avait dit « merci »

Elle soupira. _Tu es vraiment un fardeau. Nous serions la plus forte équipe de Konoha sans toi. _ Sympathique ! Elle se sentit pitoyable, inutile, et lourde.

Elle se leva de son banc, et commença à rentrer. Tous à coup, elle s'aperçut que deux hommes en noir la suivaient, alors elle pressa le pas. Elle s'enfonça dans une sombre ruelle et s'aperçut qu'elle les avait semés.

Sakura : Ouf ! Ils ne me suivent plus.

Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

: Qui ne te suit plus, Sakura Haruno ?

Sakura sentit un frisson de terreur monter en elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire maintenant ?


	2. bienvenue dans l'akatsuki

Sakura ouvrit un œil. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas devenu aveugle, car elle ne percevait rien a par le noir total.

Elle tenta de se lever mais son corps lui faisait vraiment très mal, et la douleur atroce qui la torturait l'obligea à rester assise par terre.

Elle se sentit complètement perdue, et avait mal au ventre. La peur lui tordait les entrailles et elle sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Elle voulait revoir sa famille, ses amis, Naruto, Sasuke, Maître Kakashi, Ino, Lee…et l'hokage qui l'a prenait sous son aile, Tsunade. C'est elle qui lui avait tout appris, Sakura connaissait à présent les techniques secrètes de l'hokage.

« Ne panique pas, même si tu es en situation de détresse » lui avait dit cette dernière. Ne pas paniquer dans cette situation paraissait difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible. Voyons voir : elle s'était fait kidnapper par elle ne savait quel tordu, elle avait mal partout, elle se sentait perdue dans le noir complet….

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière lui fouetta violemment les yeux.

Un homme entra. Il s'accroupi devant la jeune fille. Il avait une allure troublante et ses yeux rouges imposaient à la jeune fille le silence le plus total. Il dit simplement :

« Repose-toi »

Sakura sentit une bouffée de haine monter en elle.

Sakura : Attendez ! Vous m'enlevez, ma mettez dans une salle sombre, et tous ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est « repose-toi » ?

: Il est encore trop tôt pour te dire ce que tu fais ici.

Sakura : Et pourquoi ?

: Tu seras plus à même de nous écouter la tête reposée.

Sakura : Vous allez me laisser ici ?

: Oui.

Sakura : Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Comment vous appelez vous ?

: Je m'appelle Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa.

Sakura : Vous…vous êtes le frère de Sasuke ?

Itachi : Je vois que tu connais mon frère.

Sakura : Vous avez tué toute sa famille !

Itachi la regarda d'un air méprisant et sortit.

Sakura courut après lui, et se rétama sur la marche quelle n'avait pas vu en sortant de la pièce.

Un homme la regarda comme si c'était une demeurée.

Sakura : Rooh ca va, hein. _Si j'avais des branchies sur la gueule moi je…_

Kisame : Kisame Hoshigaki, pour vous servir. Bienvenue à l'Akatsuki, petite.

La jeune fille, toujours à terre lui lança un regard noir.


	3. Je te tuerais !

Sakura : Attendez ! Heu, Itachi-saaaan !

Itachi : …

Sakura : Expliquez-moi enfin !

Itachi : Bon, assis toi.

Sakura s'exécuta.

Itachi : Sakura, tu es la disciple de l'Hokage. Nous souhaitons l'attirer ici afin de la tuer et d'affaiblir le village de Konoha.

Sakura : QUOI ? VOUS ÊTES MONSTRUEUX !

Itachi : Ne te méprend pas, je n'ai pas eu cette idée de moi-même. Ce sont nos supérieurs de l'organisation Akatsuki qui nous ont fixé cet objectif.

Sakura : MAIS…

Itachi : De plus, il serait intéressant d'étudier les techniques secrètes que l'Hokage t'a transmises.

Sakura : Q…quoi ? Vous voulez m'étudier ?

Itachi : Juste en apprendre un peu plus sur tes techniques, afin de les copier avec mon Sharingan.

Sakura : Mais non ! NON !

Itachi : Bon, va te coucher maintenant. Tu tiens à peine debout.

Sakura : Attendez !

La jeune fille fondit encore en larmes.

Sakura : S'il vous plait !

Itachi la regarda avec des yeux sans expressions ni sentiments.

Itachi : Le village de Konoha ne te concerne pas directement. Tu seras toujours capable de changer de village.

Sakura : N'importe quoi ! Konoha est mon village d'origine ! J'ai tout appris là bas ! Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha et mon devoir est de protéger ce village qui m'est si cher !

Itachi : …va te coucher.

Ses yeux…des yeux sans pitié, tellement que l'on se sent totalement ridicule.

Sakura partit dans sa chambre, la tête baissée.

Une fois dans son lit, une idée surgit dans son esprit.

_« Je vais tuer Itachi pour libérer l'âme de Sasuke…et m'enfuir. Pour le village. »_

Vers minuit, la jeune fille se leva et marcha lentement dans le couloir…elle ouvrit une porte, par chance, elle aperçut Itachi en train de dormir, la lueur de la lune qui traversais la fenêtre lui éclairait le visage. Son expression supérieure et méprisante s'était transformée en air tranquille et détendu.

Sakura se sentait un peu mal…allait elle le tuer ? Il le fallait. Pour elle. Pour Sasuke. Pour le village. Pour Tsunade.

Elle prit un kunaï, le leva et sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre. Elle aller ôter la vie à un homme. Elle sentit son cœur la torturer. Mais elle allait tuer Itachi Uchiwa. Plus jamais Sasuke la traiterais de fardeau. Elle sera respectée de tout le monde.

Elle leva le kunaï, et d'un geste sec l'enfonça dans la poitrine du célèbre tueur.

Sakura : _Ca y'es ! Je l'ai tué…tué…_

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de joie ? De terreur ? De peine ? De colère ?

Sakura s'affala par terre et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

Sakura : _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que je suis devenue ?_

Elle regarda le lit sur lequel devait giser le meurtrier.

Mais…elle n'aperçut pas sa dépouille. Juste une bûche.

Une main lui agrippa l'épaule par derrière.

Sakura sursauta.

Sakura : I…Itachi-san ?

Itachi : C'est vain. Penses-tu qu'une faible kunoichi comme toi aurait pu venir à bout d'un meurtrier classé dans le bingo book ?

Sakura : N…ne me tue pas !

Itachi : 'pas que ca à faire. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse. Dès que l'Hokage arrive, toi tu vire.

Sakura : _Quel monstre…_Mais…

Itachi se mit en face d'elle.

Itachi : Ecoute. Si on considère que mon niveau se trouve juste a tes pieds, ton niveau ne dépasse pas suna no kuni qui se trouve à trois jours d'ici (et encore je suis gentil)

Sakura : Grrr…

Itachi : Allez, retourne te coucher. Demain je te lève à la première heure.

Sakura : C'est de la torture !

Itachi : C'est quoi l'intérêt d'un meurtrier s'il ne torture pas les autres ?

Sakura : Espèce de monstre !

Itachi lui tapota la tête.

Itachi : S'il te plaît, ca suffit ! Je voudrais dormir maintenant.

Sakura partit en râlant.

Itachi se leva pour aller boire quelque chose.

Kisame : Rien de nouveau ?

Itachi : La petite à essayé de me tuer.

Kisame : Cette fille n'est pas un otage comme les autres.

Itachi : Je pense aussi.

Sakura (dans son lit) : _Grrr…demain je me vengerais, Itachi Uchiwa ! Je te tuerais !_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre…désolée s'ils sont cours ! Mais ils seront nombreux et le rythme de parution n'est pas trop long ! Voilà voilà :) Merci pour vos review !

KiBa31


	4. Stupide

Le lendemain…

Itachi rentra dans la chambre de Sakura, ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, enleva la couette de la jeune fille, lui jeta des coussins dessus puis finit par dire « debout ! »

Elle se leva péniblement et alla dans la salle de bain.

Sakura: Itachi-san!

Itachi: Hn ?

Sakura: Ou sont…mes habits?

Itachi : Au lavage. T'en a d'autre sur le rebord de la chaise.

Sakura : Ha ! Mais ils sont tout noir ces habits !

Itachi : Et alors ? C'est beau le noir.

Sakura : C'est mieux le rose.

Itachi : Le rose c'est horripilant. Ca déborde de bons sentiments.

Sakura : Et le noir rappelle la mort.

Itachi : …si tu veux…_j'vais pas m'emmerder à débattre sur deux couleurs._

L'Uchiwa s'en alla.

Sakura : Ah ben sympa ! J'vais devoir enfiler ce truc.

Elle l'enfila.

Sakura : Ca ne me va pas si mal finalement. Ca fait ressortir mes yeux verts.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva une salle sombre, avec trois ou quatre boules de riz sur la table.

_« Si tu a faim »_

Il n'y avait que ca sur la table. Un mot et de la nourriture.

Sakura : Hm ! J'adore les boules de riz !

La jeune fille mangea et sortit dehors, où elle aperçut Kisame.

Sakura : Kisame-san…

Kisame : Ouais ?

Sakura: Où est Itachi-san?

Kisame : A Konoha pour affaires.

Sakura : C'est-à-dire ?

Kisame : Il va chercher l'enfant renard.

Sakura (apeurée): Naruto ?

Kisame : Oui, c'est ca.

Sakura : Il va le tuer ?

Kisame : Ce n'est pas lui qui va s'en charger, mais le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Sakura : Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Naruto !

Kisame : Désolé pour ton ami.

Sakura : Il n'a-t-il vraiment aucuns sentiments ?

Kisame : Non. Il ne connaît que la haine et l'envie de meurtre. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne ressent plus de compassion pour les vies qu'il supprime. Il est totalement insensible. Il tuerait femmes et enfants sans pitié. Il n'éprouve même plus de plaisir à assassiner. Il est devenu une machine à tuer sans conscience.

Sakura : C'est…c'est terrible ! C'est un monstre !

Kisame : Exactement. Sinon il ne ferait pas partit de notre organisation. Ah, le voilà qui revient.

En effet, Itachi se dirigeais vers l'imposant manoir.

Kisame : Alors, quand est il de Kyubi ?

Itachi leva son chapeau.

Itachi : Il est déjà partit de Konoha, à la recherche de Sakura.

Sakura : _Naruto…_

Itachi : Et mon imbécile de frère aussi en passant.

Sakura : Sasuke aussi ?

Itachi : Tu es dans leur équipe ?

Sakura : Oui.

Itachi : Hm. Tu as du souci à te faire.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Itachi : Etre dans l'équipe d'un renard déluré et d'un dépressif glacial ca ne doit pas être facile tout les jours.

Sakura : Mais…

Itachi était déjà partit.

Sakura : Il m'énerve ce type !

Kisame (souriant) : Hm !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Itachi passa dans le couloir. Il vit dans l'embrasure de la porte de Sakura la jeune fille qui se mettait des fleurs dans les cheveux en chantonnant.

« Stupide » conclut le célèbre meurtrier.


	5. Mot de l'auteur

Désolée je vais devoir interrompre cette fic un petit moment, parce que l'inspiration ne vient plus (enfin j'ai plein d'idées mais c'est super en vrac -.-) et donc il va vous falloir attendre encore un peu…surtout que c'est une romance difficile à manier, tréééés difficile et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal v.v

Donc voila, voila je pense écrire une autre fic en attendant les idées viennent…

Et merci pour vos review :)


End file.
